In Sickness and in Health
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: Okay, yeah. This title is overused. Just pretend it isn't. Little drabbles of when either Mello or Matt are ill or hurt. Sounds stupid? Maybe it is. Or maybe it's flippin' awesome. We got some M&M's action goin on so it's shounen-ai. Enhanced language.
1. Not Even One

I **don't** own Death Note... except I do own a Mello cosplay :3

* * *

"Maaaaaaatt~"

"No."

"But Ma-"

"No."

"Only one?"

"Damn it, Mello!" Matt got up from the couch where both him and his food-poisoned blonde lounged. That _burger_ joint didn't know how to cook a damn _burger_ right. He then proceeded to gather the other in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder.

A slight green tint showed in Mello's face as he was being carried to his room. "Get. Me. The. Fuck. Down. Jeevas." He made sure to say his message clearly so that it would get through his boyfriend's head… and so he could make sure he didn't upchuck in the process.

"Sounds good to me." Matt released his hold when he reached the destined spot: the bed. Mello plopped onto a tattered mattress with black sheets. "Stay." The gamer started for the living room so he could finish his Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit game when he felt something clinging to his stripped shirt.

Mello's left hand was currently clasped on that shirt to prevent the man's movement while the right kept his support on the bed. He looked up, trying to keep a smirk. This way, he wouldn't degrade himself with the expression of pain that was creeping on his lips. Starring, the unspoken question lingered in the air.

Being Matt, he could see right through Mello. It was definitely obvious the little punk was trying to look tough. He sighed then sat at the edge of the bed which let the blonde release his grip, fall onto his back and close his eyes to gain needed rest. Matt took out his gameboy to pass the time. It only took a few minutes for Mello to spring out of his comfortable position to dash to the bathroom. In the background of the Super Mario theme, the redhead could hear his best friend's heaving. "And you wanted to eat a fucking chocolate bar." He was only answered with the bird that was displayed clearly in the open doorway. While chuckling, Matt turned off his game so that he could go and rub the back of his sick, mafia hottie.

* * *

L's fricken' HOT. kthnxbi


	2. Thanks

Mello slouched by his toilet that he wrecked. His excuse? Alcohol. It wasn't his fault that he went out for a fun time with his cute, little redhead and got plastered in the process. His head spun as a second round of acid started to tickle his throat. Said redhead took quick notice to that look on Mello's face and pulled back the man's hair.

The toilet didn't appreciate the next two minutes either.

The blonde was handed a tissue and hoisted up so he could wash his face in the sink. Feeling lucky as fuck that he had a best friend of gold, he turned slightly to see that beautiful face of the perfect guy. "Thanks for holding my hair back."

"Wouldn't want it to get dirty." Kissing his boyfriend's head, he squeezed the other's shoulders as if to say 'I just want you to feel better.'


	3. No TumTums

"GOD DAMMIT MOTHER FUCKING SHIIIIT!" Was all that a redheaded hacker could hear throughout his shabby apartment that he happened to share with a blonde mafia boss who was currently in the middle of the biggest battle he had yet to encounter: the stomach flu.

"I'll get the meds." Matt was having a long day. He couldn't win any of his games because he was too busy caring for his sickened boyfriend. Even when the cuss-crazy man was sleeping it off, Matt couldn't help the questions of how his Mello was feeling run through his head and distracting him from killing all the Nazis in COD. Those damn Nazis taking advantage of his distracted state. He'll get them back; they've been warned.

Mello ran out of his room to the doorway of the kitchen. His arms were flailing and he was yelling at the poor gamer. "Hurry up, bastard! Do you even understand what kind of pain this is? What if I fucking _die_, Matt? Huh? Would you even give a two shits on how fucking _painful_ my death was? Not only does my stomach feel like a fucking alien is gonna burst outta there yelling 'FUCK YOU', but my throat feels like I threw up the damn octomom and her babies in one. damn. go. And the bastards took all the moister I had in my throat with them so now it's dry as fuck!" Since he didn't stop to breath, the blonde started to huff and puff after his mini rant. His face contorted to which he responded by lifting his leathered hand to his mouth. After five seconds, he deemed it a false alarm and let his arm drop to the side as he refocused his attention at Matt.

"Well, what a colorful language you have."

"Shut the fuck up."

Matt sighed. Mello always got like this when he was in a bad mood. Luckily, he knew it meant that the guy wasn't feeling too bad, or else the chocolate addict would stay quiet and try not to worry him. The fact that Mello was complaining meant it all was just a big pain in the ass, nothing more. He poured out some Tylenol into the cap so his irritated blonde could feel a little relieved. The memory of trying to get Mello to down some TumTums made him chuckle a little in the process:

"_It'll help you." I suggested. The idiot just sat there shaking his head. Those blonde strands shaking this way and that to perfectly land in the same place when he finished the gesture. Damn, his hair is fucking fantastic._

"_Who do you think I am? Some pansy-ass? What kind of killer gets a stupid stomach ache and is in such shit that they have to resort to fucking TumTums. For fuck's sake, Matt, use your brain!"_

_Matt held his tongue so he wouldn't slip out something like 'What kind of killer wears leather clothes that are tight as fuck and make him look like a hooker?', but that wouldn't end so well. So he decided to make fun of him in a different way. "Come on, Mels. It has different colors! Isn't it pretty? Just like you~ I bet you wanna try the cherry-flavored one. That was my favorite when I was six years old." God, I'm hilarious._

_Unfortunately, Mello didn't think so. He smacked the medicine container to the floor so hard he broke the plastic cap, making our kitchen floor colorful with little pills. "Oops." was all that the selfish bastard said afterwards with an added, "Go get some real shit, dick wad."_

So here they were, new meds that didn't cramp his 'cool'.

"What's so funny?" Mello asked, a bit suspicious.

Matt just shoved the pink liquid in the other's face. "Swallow your pride and get some sleep."

* * *

Don't worry guys~ I'll have Matt be sick next xD

CHERRY TUMTUMS ARE THE SHIT BTDUBS.


	4. Choo Choo

Red hair shook side to side perfectly as Matt indicated that he definitely did NOT want the gross, white, chalk-tasting, rotten milk-smelling, lumpy mixture known as medicine only to doctors that like to torture their patients. Unfortunately for our favorite gamer, he just happened to be said patient. He was sitting upright in his bed while a blonde man sat at the right edge of it.

"Choo, choo~" Matt could tell Mello was having too much fun with this. The whole day the leather whore acted as if Matt was born yesterday and it really started to piss off the poor, sick bastard.

Sensing that the grotesque mush was too close to his mouth, he decided to not yell at Mello for acting like an idiot since he really didn't have the patience to deal with it. Also if he did, he would be forced to eat his words, literally.

Ick. Now the shit was right under his nose. He was trying so hard not to just shove the spoon to the ground with the bottle that sat on the table next to his 'nurse'. The only thing that stopped him were the thoughts of what Mello would do if he resisted. Although some outcomes were favorable, most of them involved him getting something of his taken away from Mello. Seem childish? Well, Mello had the right amount of arrogance to execute this childish deed.

"Fine, be stupid." What? Did Matt get off the hook just like that? "But I really hope you do get better…" Mello looked upon his boyfriend with so much affection in his eyes. Those eyes became even more breathtaking as they got closer to emerald ones. Wait, now he was getting a kiss, too? Damn, he should defy Mello more often.

Their lips collided. Matt didn't realize how hot his lips were until he felt the coolness of his partner overwhelm him. It was more refreshing than a nice glass of water on a hot day. Mello tilted his head slightly, and since Matt knew him very well, he could guess what would come next. Lick. There it was. Mello's tongue was asking to deepen the kiss and Matt was not one to deny that pleasure for either of them.

As soon as the redhead parted his lips, Mello pulled back and shoved that muck he still held in his hand in the spoon, into Matt's mouth. Matt, in confusion, swallowed and felt the sensation of the slime travel down his throat and inwardly shuddered.

Mello, on the other hand, had the biggest triumphant look on his face. He outsmarted his lover and he'd be damned if he didn't rub it in said man's face. He added the cherry on top as he noogied Matt's hair and sat up from the bed to exit the room. "I'll check up on you in a few. Don't forget you still have to take two more doses of that today. I know it won't be a problem since you love it so much, though." He winked and closed the door just in time before a pillow smashed onto the now closed door with great force.

* * *

trains go choo-choo. x]


	5. Who's at Fault?

"I hate you." Mello grumbled as he laid on the bed with a black blanket wrapped around himself.

"Hm." Matt only replied as he sat on the chair to the right of Mello. Only he was tightly confined in a red blanket instead of black.

Both were coughing and sneezing every now and again. This usually caused a little chill and made them cling tighter to the clothe that enveloped them.

"You suck."

"Hm."

"Pansy."

"Hm."

"It's all your fault I'm sick."

"Heh."

"Fuck you."

"But Mello, that's what got you in this situation in the first place."


	6. Dear Matt,,

_My Dearest Lover,_

_This is it. I've been trying to be strong for the both of us. After the doctor, I couldn't believe my ears. All this pain I go through makes me constantly think it's all not worth it. When I search for an answer, you're always there to help me solve. Solve all my problems with something as simple as a small smile on that freckled face of yours. I don't think I should lie to you then when I say that this pain I'm going through must be a very heavy burden on you as well…_

_Remember when I told you I loved you the first time? You were so cute back then (not like you are not now, and don't get all pissed 'cause I called you something like 'cute'. get over it). We were just sitting in our shared room in Wammy's and you were playing Mario Cart with full concentration. Even though your goggles covered your eyes, I could still tell you tried with all your might to win each time. And then victory came and you were so happy. So happy. That's when I realized what the warm feeling in my stomach was. Your happiness radiates and is so strong that it's fucking contagious. I tried to restrain myself from hugging you right there on the spot, but then you did something so sly. Your tongue started to wiggle to the side of your mouth as you were back in a new round with added determination. That tongue was just asking for it. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give it what it wanted?_

_Of course, you were definitely caught off guard… but you started to kiss back. Whoever said nerds were not good kissers should be thrown off a side of a building because you were the best damn kisser I had ever let my lips taste (you know how popular in the beginning years I was so stop being a skeptical bastard)._

_That's when I said it. Those three words. I NEVER thought in my LIFE I would able to get close enough to ANYONE on this earth that I could share the phrase 'I love you' to. Hell, I've never even said it to L and everybody knows how obsessed I am with the guy. _

_You changed me. How? I have no idea. But I want to say that I still remember how much I loved you back then and that I still love you now. Don't get mad at me for my decision. Please, it's for the best. I love you I love you I lo-_

"Mello? Are you writing crappy poetry again?" Matt burst through the door to find a blonde chocoholic laying on the bed. He was prompted up on his left elbow and forearm while his right hand held a pen. Under this pen, sat a black and pink notebook that had a long message written in it.

"NO!" Mello blushed and crammed the notebook into his vest. The pen was flung against the wall.

"Dammit, Mels. The doctor said it's only a fucking cold. It's going to get better in a day!" Matt just face palmed while Mello sweat dropped where he laid.

Matt didn't understand how much common colds sucked.

* * *

Um. Excuse the crappy writing in the letter... I gotta say, it was REALLY fun writing it though. ESPECIALLY since Mello's writing it. LOL


	7. Silly Target

_What the fuck?_

Matt ran around Target with this thought taking over his head. Why Target, you ask? Well, there was a certain blonde back at his apartment that currently needed tissues… and chocolate. Mello wouldn't be able to be content with just the little Hershey's bars, so Matt would have to go in the candy isle to get that done with. First on the list, though, was tissues. However, Target decided to fuck around with him and change their layout.

Being the excellent (addict) gamer that he is, he has spent much time at this store drooling in the game section while Mello would do the actual shopping. That is, of course, when they decided to get stuff legally. Now don't be surprised because it happens quite often since they are pretty well off thanks to the whole mafia business. Just because you don't have a nice home, doesn't mean you're poor, idiots.

Anyway, Target. Where the hell the tissues were was the problem at hand. Only illogical asked for help. If he tried, Matt could figure it all out in a second. EXCEPT FOR THE DAMN TISSUES. They were no where to be found!

_The back that now occupies the frozen food? NO._

_The upper right corner that now displays the bikes for sale? NO._

_The center that has all the kids' pajamas and shit? NO._

_The very left that has adult clothes like-oooh. Footie Pajamas! Wait- NO._

Finally Matt had lost it. He hurried towards a man who seemed to work there and asked where in Target were the tissues.

The man looked at him questionably, then pointed to the small section of the store RIGHT by the enterence. There, they had things like wippies, toilet paper, and tissues. _Tissues? SCORE._

Without even caring to thank the kind gentleman for helping him, Matt rushed to the pile of assorted items and held up a packet of tissues in a victory hold-stance causing some stares. He placed about a dozen packets in his shopping bin and proceeded to the checkout counter.

"What took you so long?" Mello's voice sounded off since his nose was a little stuffy. He didn't wait for an answer to snatch the bag out of Matt's hand and rummage through it, though. A huge frown covered his face as he asked, "Where's my chocolate?"

"Fuck!" Well, time to go back in that maze o' frustration and despair.

* * *

WHY DOES TARGET HATE ME SOOOOOOOO?

uhhhhhh... i don't own Target o.o


	8. It's Halloween Time

Matt held his lover down on their bed. Mello, unlike usual, tried to wiggle free, but then had to stop when he was already warn out. He was weak as fuck and it pissed him off.

"But I wanna fuck around with the kids! Pleeeaaase, Mattie. Just let me scare a couple kids?"

Matt sighed and continued to hold the other down, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. "No. You're tired and sick." Very blunt.

Mello showed his best pout. "Pleeease? With chocolate on top? Last Halloween we got about 28 good screams from all those children that came to our apartment and over 50 when we went through town."

"No. Maybe next year."

The blonde ignored Matt. "Remember that one kid that wet his pants? That was hilarious! I just want one kid to freak out and-"

"I SAID NO."

"…. a little scream? We don't have to wait for someone to really go nuts…" Mello was the best damn actor on this earth and he took full advantage of that. He gazed up at Matt with his eyes brimming with tears. If his mafia friends could only see him now…

Unfortunately, the gamer knew he was full of shit. "Cut the crap and rest." He started to get up off the bed and walk over to the bedroom door. After shut, trapping Mello and himself inside the room, he leaned against it and gave Mello a good stare before taking out his DS.

After a few minutes, Mello sat up and was about to protest but- "Get. Some. Sleep." Matt's voice was ice cold. He even paused his game for a second to look Mello in the eyes. _Shit, he's serious._ Mello laid down and closed his eyes.

It seemed he didn't really need to frighten kids anyway since he could scare them, and a certain redhead, over and over again in his dreams.

Matt smiled at the sight of the cute, sleeping face before him. He turned off his DS, kissed Mello's forehead, and went out the room. _Just 'cause he's sick, doesn't mean I can't scare little kids shitless._

_

* * *

_

Happy Halloween~~~~

I'm flippin' excited since I'm dressing up as none other than Mello himself. WOOO!


	9. Smart

**DON'T FLAME CUZ I USED 'RETARD'. I'm pretty sure Mello wouldn't give a crap, so I put it in. I'm sorry to people who I've offended.**

* * *

"You're fucking retarded."

"I know."

"No. I mean you're _really_ fucking retarded."

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." Matt was getting tired of Mello's condescending… even if he knew he deserved it.

Mello just swung his leg over so that now he was sitting cross-legged on a chair right next to their bed. "Only you would."

At this point, the redhead was too weak to even protest. He just laid there in their bed, staring at the ceiling. Matt closed his eyes while counting the seconds of silence that Mello would allow until he called him a different name.

1

2

3

4

"Dumb ass." Eyes fluttered open. There it was. "To think, you didn't even think once, _once_, that you needed water yesterday. You know how fucking worr-" He paused. "You should thank God- or maybe Mario since you basically worship the little red fucker- that when you passed out randomly, I figured out that you were dehydrated pretty quickly. Be prepared for much ass-kissing in the future."

Said gamer let out a small chuckle. "Not like I don't do that already. Your ass is irresistible." The mock was evident in his voice, but it kind of took a lot out of him. This struggle, of course, did not pass a certain blonde's notice.

A sigh escaped Mello's lips as he got up from his chair. He strolled out of the room. Before closing the bedroom door behind him, he turn and wished Matt goodnight by saying, "I guess I shouldn't distract you from sleep with my ass for much longer then, huh?"

* * *

Ummmmmmmm... yay.

BTDUBS. Matt was technically sick twice since one chapter they were both under the weather . just sayin

Oh. Does anybody have any sicknesses they know of that I can use? Please nothing too complicated or... nasty. Thanks


	10. Itchy

~Thanks to _laughing senseless_ for the sickness~

* * *

"Okay. So you're going to stay here and be good?" Mello asked, a little unsure. He was in the entrance of their apartment.

Nonetheless, Matt nodded. He looked content in the couch with his Mario pajamas and slippers. His hair stuck up in random areas showing the world that he didn't care to brush it that evening. Two oven mitts covered his hands from view which may have seemed a little out of place, but they definitely helped.

You see, Matt had caught the chicken pox. Mello almost fell over laughing when he found out. Things like, "Aren't you supposed to get that when you're a little kid? Oh wait, with the way you act and dress, you still are one!" kept spilling from his mouth that would frustrate the poor gamer even more than the fact that he couldn't scratch his tempting red bumps all over his body.

Anyway, Mello had to go to the store to get some itching cream the doctor suggested, but didn't want to infect people by bringing the redhead. He's such a giver. "Now don't do stupid crap or I'll not give you your meds and let you go batshit crazy." Yes, a giver.

Matt just nodded again and gave his attention back to the screen of the TV in front of him. Pokémon: The First Movie was playing. You gotta always stick with the classics, my dear friends.

With the movie in to occupy Matt and a task to occupy Mello, the blonde was ready to leave.

_~*_TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER_*~_

"Mattie, I'm ba-" He stopped dead in his tracks to find that the couch was empty. What instantly caught his attention were two oven mitts that laid on the floor. His head snapped in the direction of the bathroom. It was closed.

No redhead + abandoned mitts + closed (and probably locked) bathroom = disobedient Matt.

That bastard.

"Open up!" Mello pounded on the door. He dropped his groceries to use both fists. "Don't make me shoot down the door."

He could hear intense scratching. And then laughter. "You don't scare me, Mels. We both know you won't since you'd hit me. You don't want that, do you?"

Shit. Matt thought he could win against Mello? Well, maybe he could.

The chocoholic broke out with even more frustrated hits against the door. "You're gonna make those bumps worse if you keep acting like a fucking idiot." Matt didn't even respond. He just scratched away.

A light bulb lit up above Mello's head. "Oh, Mattie." The sexual tone in his voice halted the scratcher for a moment. "I guess I won't be able to rub this cream all over your body. You know, gently massaging it in some places to make it feel all better? But if you want to keep yourself cooped up in-"

Instantly, the bathroom door swung open.

* * *

You all... just lost the game. :)


	11. Allergy, Disease Same Thing STFU

"I WHAT?" Mello hadn't even realized he stood up until he felt his knuckles clenching tighter on the doctor's white jacket. Feeling a tad embarrassed, he let go. His anger still ready to set off a bomb at any second.

The doctor smoothed out his jacket and straightened his tie. Then, he adjusted his glasses slightly causing them to glint. "Mr. Mello." What? You think Mello would give out his real name? Psh, of course he didn't even trust doctors, let alone this one. This doctor always carried around a clipboard and would write stuff in it all the time. What, you ask? Well, nobody probably knows that. "Please calm down. Sometimes it takes a while for this allergy to take affect. You're most fortunate that it didn't come earlier. And looking at your prior eating habits, you used that freedom to the fullest. I'm sorry to say, however, that you cannot eat anymore dairy products."

"I have… lactose intolerance?"

"Yes."

"I can't eat chocolate?" Mello started to get a little hysterical.

"Indeed."

"Not even three chocolate bars a day?" Wow. That was really cutting down the load.

The raven-haired doctor cocked an eyebrow at the man's stupidity. He knew the man standing before him was definitely no idiot, he wouldn't be able to get into this hospital if he didn't have the money from a top-notch job (lol). How he managed to squeeze into random appointments every-so-often with that obviously fake name was a whole other mystery (insert evil, hacker laugh here). Yet, the blonde kept on spouting out things that just seemed plain stupid. It reminded him of another blonde- "No. You wouldn't want to eat even one, I'm afraid."

Mello almost fainted, but instead, fell into a chair that was in the fancy, white office. His mouth would open and close slowly, making it seem like he was trying to imitate a fish. Finally, he just prompted his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Matt, who had been silent this whole time, patted his best friends back. "It's okay. Here." He handed Mello a Hershey's chocolate bar. Mello was about to cuss out his friend when the other cut him off. "This is my present to you. I insist. Take it." With that, the oddly fast gamer ran out of the room as if his life depended on it.

Giving the bar a close inspection, Mello noticed that there was a note on it. In artistic letters, it read, 'April Fools'. Sure enough, the calendar above him informed anyone who looked upon it that it was indeed April 1st.

What.

The.

FUCK.

That bastard thinks he can pull something like that and get away with it? Oh, he had another thing coming. But the doctor also took part in this blasphemy...

He swung his head to stare down the raven haired man who just deceived him (he couldn't really hurt him because his instincts told him that it wouldn't turn out pretty and the only reason he was alive now was all thanks to said instincts). So, when did that guy leave? It didn't matter. The mafia leader held his gun in his jacket pocket and headed for the door. He had a redhead to kill.

* * *

WHO WAS THE DOCTOR? Come on, you guys should get this! I mean, he's not in Death Note but he's too flippin' amazing to go unnoticed if you haven't read/watched the anime he's in.

Uhh... If you guess right... erm... I'll... GIVE YOU A SUPERSPECIALAWESOME THUMBS UP... through internetz :P

No. This is not a crossover-thingy. Just 'cause this character is now officially this pair's doctor, doesn't mean it's mixed enough to be both ***bleeeeep*** and Death Note. Thankyouverymuch.

**Does anyone wanna write what Mello does to get back at Matt on this special day? I'm interested in what you guess think~~**


	12. Hey, No Name

SUPERSPECIALAWESOME HIGHFIVE GOES TO _What You Say Is A Lie Like I_ BECAUSE THE DOCTOR IS KYOUYA... kthanks :3 and thanks to others for trying...

* * *

A big waiting room that was for a humongous hospital held the most rich, snobbish people you'd ever meet… and Mello and Matt. They sat there, bored out of their witty wits.

There were a stack of random fashion magazines that Mello thought could help him pass the time. They waited for their usual doctor to call them in since Matt had the flu. Mello, being the paranoid boss/boyfriend that he is, needed to check and make sure the gamer wasn't dying. It was kind of his fault anyway since Mello had been sick a day before. Matt took care of him till the end and what kind of thanks did he receive? The flu, of course. Smooth, Mello.

Matt, on the other hand, had an old-fashioned Gameboy to keep him busy. He tapped away at the various buttons that aided him in his Mario Tennis game. The tip of his tongue shown throw his lips to indicate how concentrated he really was in the game. He hadn't eaten in a while so his stomach didn't feel too bad then.

The screen went black.

Damn. He forgot to charge it. Now he sat there without any entertainment. He took a quick glance at Mello then back on his surroundings. _Scratch that, no entertainment that could occupy me in public…_

There was a spastic kid that sat next to him. This boy looked very happy for being in a hospital. Wait, he just looked too damn happy, period. He kept going on and on about different medical knowledge that he knew and couldn't wait to learn in the future. _Wow, this kid knows his calling. _His mother was obviously just nodding and flipping through a book instead of really listening to the boy. Unfortunately, the boy realized that Matt had noticed him and started a conversation with the redhead.

"Hi! My name is Frankie!"

Matt just stared at Frankie through his goggles and let out a small "Hi."

The boy didn't mind that he wasn't given a name, so he continued, "Why are you at the doctors? Are you sick?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah. I have the flu."

"Really?" His eyes widened with what seemed to be excitement. "What kind? There's bird flu, H1N1-" He kept listing different types of the flu that a small, aspiring doctor _would_ know.

Matt looked back at Mello, then returned his attention back on Frankie. His chuckle stopped the boy from his list. Matt just answered with, "No. I caught the man flu."

* * *

Yeah, I got the suggestion "Man flu" from some unknown person (they reviewed but didn't put a name) and thought it was rather... weird. I didn't believe I'd make a one-shot thingy with it but then this story came out of it that proved me wrong!

WITTY WITS IS GENIUS


	13. How Mello Met His Drug

A smirk grew wider on a nine year olds face when his best friend continued to bring said boy chocolate ice cream.

Matt shook his head and chuckled as he handed his friend his 15th bowl of ice cream within the last twenty minutes. He knew that Mello had his tonsils taken out and the doctor told him he could only eat cold foods like ice cream for the next few days, but shoot (aw. Eight year old Matt is so innocent), how did Mello _not _get fat?

"Come on, manbitch! More chocolate!" Mello commanded (nine year old Mello… not-so-innocent). "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!"

Matt gave the boy his drug and stepped back to watch the other indulge themself in the creamy goodness. "Why do you only want chocolate?"

Mello took a pause in his eating. He then looked up at Matt while replying honestly, "I've never really had chocolate before the doctor game me chocolate ice cream. I think it's the best thing ever invented. I'm gonna have to sneak a whole stash into the orphanage somehow." The blonde boy then returned to his icy delight.

"We can put in next to my so-called 'gory and inappropriate games' collection!" Matt raised his small hand in a thumbs-up to the kid in bed. Mello allowed the spoon to slide into the bowl while he gave a thumbs-up in return. Big grins covered both of the boys' faces.

* * *

tonsillitus ~ _laughing senseless_


	14. Shit

Matt put down his game and looked at the fidgety Mello before him. It had better be important because he was so close to beating Black Ops it was crazy. "Yes?"

"I-I have mono." The blonde slapped his head with his leather gloved hand. This was so fucking embarrassing.

An Xbox controller dropped to the floor as Matt shot up from his seat on the floor. With a hint of a combination of anger and jealousy, he asked, "How?"

Mello's head snapped up and his eyes fixed on Matt's. They held a quizzical expression.

There was a tickle in Matt's throat. He brought his hand up to his mouth before he coughed into it.

"Shit."

* * *

I haz mono. Now they haz mono. MWAHAHA


	15. Loopy

"Heehee~" a fifteen year old blonde giggled as he rocked back and forth on his bed. Finally, his roommate showed up so that he could have some company.

_GLOMP!_

"Ow! Mello, get off!" Matt shrugged off the other boy and rotated his shoulders. They didn't hurt that bad. It was more of an embarrassing surprise than anything else.

Mello sprang into the air and then skipped to his bed. "Join me!"

The fourteen year old gamer's face turned a light pink color as he squeeked, "What?" Mello then started to jump up and down on his black sheets while laughing loudly. "Oh…" Matt rubbed his face, hoping the blush would be able to be wiped away, as he walked closer to the overly-happy blonde. Wait, why_ was_ he so happy anyway? "Mels, are you okay?"

Mello did one more jump but pulled his legs up from under him in mid air causing him to land on his butt on the bed. He sat there for a moment with a thoughtful expression. Then, he put on a goofy grin and replied with, "I love it when you call me that."

"Shit, did you take any drugs?"

"Matters what you meee-aaan." Mello replied in a sing-song voice.

"Um. Well, who gave you them." More of a demand than a question. Matt was really starting to worry.

"The old fart, Roger!" The blonde burst out into laughter. He swung his body back so that his upper half laid on the bed. He started to roll around as his laugh grew louder.

Matt stood there in shock. He knew Mello was crazy, but not that crazy. There had to be a logical reason… but just to make sure Mello wasn't just fucking with him, "So, how do you feel about Near?"

Mello quickly sat up and stared at the other in shock. "I don't really like him thaat much." He gasped. "He doesn't think I like-like him does he? I already like someone… oh no! Now he likes me! How should I break his heart gently?" His face showed that he was really worried.

Mello was worried for Near. Nope. No matter how much you read that sentence, it still won't make sense. Well, at least he wouldn't say it out loud anyway.

"Okay." It was decided. Roger gave Mello something that caused this loopy state. "What did Roger give you?"

"COLD MEDICINE!" Mello was completely recovered from the earlier predicament he had with himself about Near. How would you know? Maybe because he said that in a high squeaky voice. He was probably trying to imitate a witch because he made a gross face. Then he cackled.

Dammit. Matt now had to deal with the mental hospital-ready Mello. Fantastic. Thanks, Roger.

"Oh, oh! And thens my head started to hurt so I took some Advil… now I can't sleep. But it makes it more fun!" He leapt into Matt's arms and whispered in his ear, "Don't you think so?" Mello giggled when he could see the other's ears go from a pale skin tone to bright red. He leaned his head back a little. Even though orange goggles hid Matt's eyes, he could still see that they had doubled in size due to shock… and maybe happiness? Mello's giggle turned into a small snicker.

Matt staggered back. That kid was crazy. Hot. But crazy. _Wait, 'hot'?_

Arms sneaked their way behind Matt's back. When did Mello get back to being this close to him? The arms slowly mad their way fully around the boy, then lowered a little to reside on his lower back. Matt wanted to push away, but something inside him told him not to. Mello then put a little force into his arms and drew the redhead closer.

Noses touched.

Then lips.

Now Matt knew why he didn't pull back. His heart would never want him to miss this great of a feeling. This feeling of love.


	16. Snow Angels

Once again, Thanks to _laughing senseless_ for the idea :D

* * *

Matt loved snow. He loved it so much that at night, he ran around and played in it when no one was looking. It was in a particular night that he realized the flaw in what seemed to be his pure bliss: you need to wear the proper clothes.

The ten year old's smile stretched from ear to ear when he woke up at 1am on a late-November morning. Outside the window, the first sign of snow appeared. Forgetting he was still in pajamas, he raced out of his room of the orphanage that he shared with another boy and ran to the white scene. Upon exiting the main door of the building, he jumped in a good pile of snow. The icy cold moist covered his hands and feet.

Oh, how he missed that feeling. He stayed laying with his limbs sprawled out, but started to wiggle around. Then, he got up to admire his perfect snow angel. He threw his head back and laughed at how much fun he was having.

Something caught his mouth. It was a small, white dot. Matt opened his eyes and stared at the night sky. Millions of white flakes started to freckle the earth. The redhead stuck out his tongue to catch some. Right when it made contact, it instantly melted into cold water that trickled down the boy's throat. This winter was going to be fun.

Finally feeling the cold take over his body, Matt held his arms across his chest and headed for the door. It seemed to be farther away than he thought especially since his feet seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Why was that?

Matt facepalmed when he noticed that he didn't even have any shoes on. The boy was so excited that he forgot one of the most important articles of clothing!

He hurriedly ran to the building. By the time he got to his room and shut the door, his feet were completely numb. He took a step to his dresser to change his clothes but miscalculated the step of his unfeeling left foot and fell on his butt. A small groan left Matt's lips as he pulled himself the rest of the way.

After he fumbled with his clothes for what felt like hours, he headed for his bed. Hoisting yourself up on a bed when your legs wouldn't work or your arms didn't want to work was no easy task. Yet, Matt managed to pull it off. He wrapped himself in the blanket in order to stop his rattling teeth. The blanket that covered him was cold from being left alone in the winter weather.

Matt whimpered, but then noticed his friend on the other side of the room. The boy was sleeping cozily in his warm bed. Maybe Mello wouldn't mind if he…

Forced legs sprung the gamer out of his bed and stealthily let him join Mello in his. He was right, the other's bed was so warm. And when Matt snaked his hands around the blonde, he noticed the other's body was even warmer. His teeth and the rest of his body was still shaking slightly, but he knew could definitely fall asleep like this…

"FUCKING SHIT!" Mello exclaimed as he pushed Matt out of his bed. He held his loud tone while clutching his shoulders. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING COLD."

Matt was back on the cold floor and winced in the pain and coldness. His roomate finally got over himself to look at the boy below. _Shit, he's shaking like a scared puppy… his eyes even look like a cute puppy's too. Ah, hell. _He couldn't leave his redhead on the floor with hypothermia, so he lifted his blanket and motioned for Matt to join.

To Matt, Mello was fucking bipolar as hell, but that didn't matter at all right now since he was invited back in the oh-so-warm bed. He tried to jump up, but failed miserably and fell back on the floor.

Mello cocked his head to one side. After watching multiple failing maneuvers of Matt to try and get up, he lazily got out of bed and lifted the smaller boy up into a standing position.

Green eyes blinked in surprise. All thoughts melted away when he felt something warm that covered his back. Instinctually, he leaned toward it to fully engulf himself in the heat.

Now it was Mello's turn to fall on the floor. Only this time, there was a body that contently snuggled against his chest. He cursed under his breath before starting to get up. With all his strength, Mello lifted the cold-as-fuck boy and laid him on the bed. After settling him in, he joined and started to nod off to Matt's arms and legs clinging to the blonde as if he were a body pillow.

Indeed, this winter was going to be fun.


	17. Migraines Suck

**_Someone talking through the game has dialogue italicized and bolded._**

* * *

"Uuuugh. I want Black Ops so bad!" A redheaded gamer declared to the screen of his old-school COD game. His trusty Xbox 360 Elite silently hummed as the game proceeded. He was shooting some people with some help from his friend that he met through online gaming.

**_"Dude. You need to get it. It's the shit."_**

"I know, but Mello hasn't been giving me money lately. It's not fucking fair."

**_"Just demand your prissy-ass girlfriend to hand over the bucks."_**

"It's not that easy…" Matt remembered the last time he asked for money. It turned into an argument. Then a more colorfully worded argument. Then fists were involved. Then kicks. Then a beaten up Mello shrugging it off while a unconscious Matt laid on the floor. You can guess who won the fight and who got diddlysquat for an entire month.

**_"Well sucks for you, dude. I'm gonna go pwn some n00bs. Later."_ **The problem with online friends is that they don't really give a crap about you.

Matt slumped in the couch and sighed a "Later." Then, he sat there and glared at his Modern Warfare game like it was to blame.

Before Matt could start mumbling or whining, a leather clad blonde appeared at the door. His leathery gloved right hand held his head while his face contorted into a grimace. As he traveled through the room he warned Matt, "Zakk was being a retarded bastard today which made my migraine fucking worse. You'll be in deep shit if I hear too much noise." Without even looking at Matt, Mello headed for his room and closed the door behind him.

Light bulb! Matt jumped to the TV and turned the volume 2x as loud as it already was. He started shooting for shits and giggles by throwing bombs at trees and shooting the air. Sure, his team was yelling **_"WHAT THE FUCK"_** when he'd randomly shoot them by accident, but at least his plan was working.

How did he know this? Well why don't you ask a very enraged Mello that slammed open the door and gave Matt a death stare. "I swear. If you don't stop with that shit, I won't hesitate to kill you." Matt didn't respond. He was too busy trying to repress a laugh. "TURN IT-"

"Whaaat?" Matt asked oh-so-innocently. "I can't here you. The volume's too-"

**BANG!**

Mello lowered his gun and continued to stare at the gamer. "Just tell me what game and what console-thingy later so I can buy you a new one. I'm taking a nap. DON'T. BE. LOUD. YOU GOT THAT?"

Matt nodded his head with his I'm-scarred-shitless face, but when the door shut, he jumped for joy. He raced to the refrigerator and wrote down on one of the magnet sticky-notes 'Elite X-'. He took another look at the remains of his poor Xbox. "Well, I guess I might as well get the one that's wireless." He said to himself as he erased what he wrote and replaced it with 'Xbox 360 Slim; Call of Duty Black Ops'. He took a step back to admire his work. It'll only be a matter of time before he can kick some new ass.


	18. Nasty

"Why are you here?" A muffled voice asked. It came from beyond the bathroom door.

Mello shrugged. He took a seat on the floor to the left of the closed door, leaning the back of his head against the wall. "Thought you might want some company." _And I wanted to see if you were okay._

Matt paused before he complained. "I don't know if you really want to be here. I mean, this is nasty as shit."

"Nice choice of words."

* * *

You can figure out the sickness :P


	19. Difference Between Care

**.:Matt's Care:.**

"Let go!"

"Mels…" The gamer grunted.

"No! I need to go to the damn store! Chocolate won't buy itself, moron… but shit, wouldn't that be cool!"

"You have a fucking fever of 38.8°C. Now get back in bed!" Matt used his other hand to get a better grip on the blonde. His arms were now wrapped around the other's waist as he pulled him away from the door.

"But I need to get somethin…" Mello stumbled and then went limp in Matt's arms as he slowly lost consciousness.

Matt sighed as he effortlessly lifted the other bridal style and carried him to bed. What? With all that Wii gaming, he's gotta be buff as hell. He laid the other gently down and admired the sleeping face for a few seconds. After kneeling down and nicely tucking in his best friend, his efforts went in vain.

Mello sat up, now awake, and started ripping off the sheets. "It's too hot." He concluded as he started to work on his clothes next.

The gamer blushed. He needed to watch Mello to make sure he didn't go anywhere or do anything stupid while sick, not watch him do a strip tease. Quickly stopping the stripping, Matt grabbed both of Mello's wrists.

Mello seemed dumbfounded at the fact that he couldn't move his arms. Then, he turned his burning head in the direction of Matt with his trademark puppy-dog face. "Why Matt? It's… it's so hot." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

The blonde leaned into Matt's chest. The other could smell the sweet, enticing smell of chocolate emanate off of him. If that wasn't enough, Mello brought his lips up to Matt's ear and whispered, "Please? I don't think I can handle it…" with every breath dancing down the redhead's skin on his neck.

Something had to be done. And it had. Matt stood up and pushed Mello back in bed. "Stay in this room. If you don't want all your clothes, borrow one of my boxers and sleep in them. I'm going to be in the living room, but you BETTER be resting in 20 minutes or so help me I'll…" Matt gave him a serious stare that Mello had only experienced twice before. In shock, he laid back down in the bed and tried fall asleep.

Within a few minutes, the sick boy's breath slowed and evened.

Matt slapped his flush face and let out a sigh of relief. He had done well and deserved to play some video games.

**.:Mello's Care:.**

Mello entered his apartment to be greeted by a sleeping redhead. He was lounging on the couch with his goggles still on. _That idiot. Forgot to take his damn goggles off._ The blonde walked over to the sleeping lump to remove the eyewear when he felt the boys forehead. "Shit." Mello raised his other hand to his own forehead.

Yes. Matt definitely had a fever. And it was probably Mello's fault.

After removing the glasses, Mello swung one of Matt's arms over his shoulder to take him to their room where he could properly rest. Matt, on the other hand, had a different idea.

He woke up and started to stare at the blonde. "Nonono. I wanna stay on the couch!" He exclaimed a little bit incoherently.

Mello shrugged and let his redhead back down on the couch. He eventually got bored of just sitting there and turned on the TV. Matt leaned against him and Mello didn't mind so much since the warmth was kinda… nice. If it was anyone else, he'd punch them out, but Matt could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Of course, he wouldn't tell him that.

At one point, Matt stood up and took off his vest. Mello looked up at him questionably and asked, "Uh… what the fuck are you doing?"

"Damn, it's hot. Fuck clothes." Then Matt started fiddling with his belt.

Mello just sat back and watched with a smirk that grew wider and wider with each article of clothing lost.

* * *

BONUS STORY:

Once upon a time there was a fanfiction writer who wrote a lovely chapter during Thanksgiving. Then all the people who read it left awesome reviews/comments. THE END

Thanks:)


	20. Hey Matt, having a BAAALL?

Matt scratched his head. "It's not that bad. I just have to use weird shampoo and stuff to get it out, right?"

"No! Someone has to fucking massage it into your head for five fucking hours! ..And no way in HELL will it be me." Mello was determined.

The gamer shrugged and sat back into the couch. Mello cringed, but Matt just made himself comfortable in the cushion all the more. "Then I guess I'll have lice for a while…"

* * *

"THE HELL, MELLO! You think I'm a fucking hamster?" Matt currently stood in a plastic bubble that took up a good 6 ½ feet in diameter. The ball continued to roll slightly with each step the redhead took. This caused the many chairs, papers, and other things to collapse to the shabby carpet. "What the crap? Why the fuck am I in here?" He finally balanced himself. "Forget that, how did you even get me into this thing without me realizing it?"

The blonde placed his hands on his hips in a condescending manner. "It's not my fault you kept on infecting all kinds of shit all over the place. And really, did you think that I'd let you mess with this?" Mello flipped his hair over his shoulder to indicate how shiny and perfect his golden locks were. "Either go to a doctor er whatever or wash it out yourself before you get out of that bubble."

"Idiot. How the hell am I supposed to do that in this _thing_?"

"That's not my problem now is it?"

"Mello!"

"Fine. You're gonna wear it when you're in this apartment though, you got that? Also, I'm not sleeping with anyone who's got…_ lice_." He grimaced at the mere word as if he remembered something horrendous in his past. After giving his best friend a glare, he went into their room and slammed the door.

"Great. Now I'm going to have to get it done by today or else I'll be sleeping in this damn thing."

* * *

"Stupid doctor and his stupid smirks and his stupid smartness and his stupid mocking tone and his stupid…" Matt rambled as he stepped into his apartment after spending over seven hours out to get shampoo and other ointments in order to get the damn lice out of his hair. Unfortunately, since he asked for that Kyouya's help, the time wasn't the only thing that seemed like forever, but the bill as well. Deflated hamster ball in hand, the redhead tossed the cursed thing on the floor as he made his way to the bedroom. "Mels, I'm home. And look! No li-" He was stopped by a note on the bed.

It read:

**Dear Mattie,**

**I hope you were a good little dog and got that stuff out of your hair. I'll be back later, I'm just thoroughly washing the couch cover… as well as everything else you touched. Be back soon! And if you didn't wash out your hair, I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't believe me? Check the drawer of my desk. The gun's in my possession. Ready for disobedient redheads. Love you!**

**Mello:)**

Matt couldn't help but look for said gun.

Shit, the crazed mafia boss wasn't lying. Luckily, he had been an obedient-_Hey, I'm not your damn dog, Mello! _He took a quick glance at the top of his boyfriend's desk to see many hair products, brushes, and hairdryer.

_Not to self: Mello cares WAY too much about his hair. Even for a gay guy._

_

* * *

_

Okay... that was a _tad_ crackish. Oh well!

Hyuuu~ laughing senseless~

Ima do a week challenge thingy. Meaning, I'm going to update this once a day for an entire week... hopefully. I've never tried it, but it sounds fun! So from today until Thursday(or Friday, depending on meh mood) of next week, I'll have an update of the day. Sound good?


	21. He's Beast

Mello laid in bed. The day before he spent puking his guts out and now he just needed to rest it off. "Ugh. I hate being so damn weak."

"Can't help it." Mello's trusty dog was by his side, like he always was. "Everyone would feel weak after what you went through."

"Even Chuck Norris?" The blonde was sick, but he was never sick enough to not share his sarcasm with the world.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "Well, sorry Mels. You've got nothing on that guy. He's a fucking beast." Matt leaned over and kissed Mello on the cheek. "But I bet you won't feel as weak if you got some sleep, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah." Eyes slowly closed as dreams about epic battles between Mother Nature and Chuck Norris played in a mafia boss' head.

* * *

Why yes, this is quite short.

Oh, dang. At first I put 'flippin' beast' and then lold.


	22. Day of Sarcasm

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Mello looked over at Matt stare at the starry sky. "Yeah. Beautiful."

_Crack_

_Snap_

"Ah!"

"Mello!"

_Crash_

_Thump_

"How idiotic do you think it is to waltz around on a tree? Especially since said tree is rather old and weak? What on earth went through your minds?" Both teenagers in front of him just lowered their heads without responding. Roger took this a chance to do what he loved best: criticize/humiliate orphans. "You're lucky only one of you was hurt and with a broken leg as well. What if it was your neck? That is correct, geniuses, you'd be dead. Now, go to bed. It's extremely late since I had to call in the nurse from her slumber. I will not have you two miss classes tomorrow. It is your own faults for behaving like this and ruining a healthy sleeping schedule."

_Heh. Go to sleep at four in the morning to wake up at seven because I stayed up all night finishing my seventh game in the last three days. Oh, how I'll _have_ to miss that tonight. _Matt kept his chuckle in his throat as he tossed a glance at Mello.

_Do you honestly believe I have time for sleep? That damn albino keeps me up all night with his stupid luck of always getting first. I have to miss a night of endless studying to hang out with this cutie? That sounds absolutely dreadful, my naive Roger. _A smirk tugged on Mello's lips as he caught his best friend's look.

"What is it with you two? You are dismissed! Get to bed!" Roger shooed the boys out of his office not waiting for them to be at a far enough distance to not be hit with the door on the way out.

It didn't take long for the blonde's smirk to transform into a condescending grin. "Wow, Mattie. You sure can give great birthday gifts." He indicated his broken right leg's cast. It was big, bulky and black. Roger didn't want to bother with getting a wheelchair or crutches, so he just gave the teen an extremely sturdy cast that he could stumble around in. Purely out of the fact that they didn't have enough time to get such trivial things and not that he enjoyed to watch the children (especially Mello) suffer. No, that's not it. "Really do appreciate it."

"Well I guess I have no choice but-" Matt's arms swooped under Mello's middle back and thighs as he lifted the leather clad boy in the air. "-to carry you all the way to our room. Because, my dearest Mels, your birthday isn't quite over and I was thinking-" He leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered the last part.

Instantly, Mello's face grew red. Although the cute expression of shock didn't last too long (once he digested Matt's words, that shock took a quick left to perverted town), the redhead couldn't help but control himself, so he gave Mello a quick peck on the cheek before starting on his fun adventure to the room.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERRO

so... I broke my 'update everyday of the week' thing the second er third day. Yes, I'm that awesome. BUT I PRODUCE DIS SO I HOPE U LIKEZ?

ALSO:: Matt's gonna be sick/hurt in the next two chappies so don't get ur panties in a knot.


	23. In the Heat of the Night

note: _**Person on other line of the phone.**_

* * *

The sound of huffing and puffing could be heard throughout the apartment as a redhead with orange goggles stumbled through the door. A bag in hand, he made his way to the table to sit down. He dropped the bags on it and took off his right glove. After lifting it to his forehead, he cursed. He was hot as fuck and no doubt had-

Mello came to see what all the noise was about. He was working very hard on deciphering some new evidence he had received about Kira and he knew he was on a verge of a breakthrough. So what the hell could be more important than his work?

Oh, right. Matt.

"What the hell? You sound like you just ran to Congo, Africa and back."

"I had-" huff "to walk all the way" puff "to the convenient store" pant "twice" breathe "since I forgot chocolate" wheeze "the first time" gasp "and it's so damn hot."

"Wow. You're really out of shape, man. Add no exercise and some of those Death on a Sticks and you've got yourself the perfect embodiment of health." Mello laughed as he strolled over to get his candy bar from the bag Matt threw on the table next to him. When Matt took off his goggles, the blonde could clearly see the crimson of his face. It started to worry him also that the pants wouldn't decease or disappear completely. He absently lifted his bare hand up to the other's forehead to quickly recoil it. Shit, fears realized.

Mello turned Matt's face to his so he could get a better look at him. No sweating and dry skin. Double shit. "Matt, are you feeling okay?"

Matt stared up at Mello with the intent to answer, but his face changed in to an expression of pure horror. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Don't die. I don't want them to take you away. You're mine." Tears began to stream down his face as he spoke more nonsense in between cries.

The crazed boy was lifted into the air. Strong arms held him tight all the way to the bathroom. After setting the temperature of the water to as cold as a crappy apartment bath could get, Mello started to remove Matt's clothes. _Don't rape the sick. Don't rape the sick. Don't rape the sick._

Finally the torture was done and he dumped the redheaded boy into the now full tub. He propped him up so the other wouldn't slump in and drown. He took out his cell phone out of his pocket. Fingers beat fast on the keypad. **Tone. Tone. To- _"Hello?"_**

"Hey, it's Mello. Heat stroke. Matt. Got him in cold water, now what?"

**_"Excuse me, Mello-san. But how did you come across my private number?"_**

Mello's fingers ran through his hair. "Not important. How do I keep this kid from dying?"

_**"Well,"**_ The doctor knew he wouldn't get a proper answer at the moment. But that time would come, soon. Besides, he was the shadow king. **_"have you taken his temperature?"_**

"Dammit!" He fumbled around the bathroom cabinets as he took out the long-unused device, ignoring the patronizing sigh on the other end of the line. The blonde placed the thermometer under Matt's tongue and waited for it to stop escalating. "39.4 C."

_**"Okay. That isn't the worst, but it's not good either. How long has he been in the water?"**_

"How long has this conversation been holding?"

**_"I see. Then monitor his temperature for the next five minutes while fanning him. If it doesn't lower by that time, I suggest calling 911 instead of a private doctor who has custo- patients waiting to be seen."_**

"Gottcha. Thanks, Doc." With that, Mello ended the call and tore out cabinets once again, only this time for a fan. Miraculously finding one, he started to whip it around in front of his best friend's face.

It took about two minutes for Mello to become inpatient and check Matt's temperature again. It turned out to be 39.3 C. That's good, right? But what if that isn't enough? The doctor said it should go down but never specified how much it should. What if the other was dying and it's all his fault his poor Matt has to suffer? No, Mello needed to calm down. If he didn't, Matt would give him a long speech once he's better about how much he 'worries'. Those speeches were utter crap.

"Mels. How long do I have to stay in here? I don't wanna get all pruny." To the caregiver, he looked as if he was a spoiled brat.

"You've been in there for less than 10 minutes. Shut the hell up and get better." The blonde snapped as he gazed at the clock again. It had been five minutes now. Go time. Running through the now boring routine once again, he got a much better temperature of 38.9 C. "Okay. The fever's going down. You're gonna be fine."

"Duh, I knew that."

"Ha! Says the one who was talking like a crazy person not too long ago."

Matt pouted. "I felt better when I got in the water, jeez. You don't have to worry so-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

The boys stayed like that for the next five minutes… that is until Mello finally didn't care that Matt was sick.

* * *

CONGO AFRICA IS ALWAYS MY FIRST PLACE TO INVADE IN THE GAME OF RISK. x]


	24. Rejected

"I can do this." Mello reassured himself as he stood before his dorm room. His roommate, a redhead who's addicted to video games and nicotine, was waiting inside for his best friend to return from going to the library to 'study'. And by 'studying', Mello really spent the whole time practicing for this moment. The blonde took a deep breath. _Suck it up. Don't show fear. If he rejects you, take it like a man and not like a fucking pussy._

The door knob finally twisted after several attempts to even clutch the damn thing. The door swung open to show the normal scene of Matt laying on his stomach, intensely staring down the Mario game in front of him on the TV screen, counsel in hand. Discarded chip bags were scattered around him, nowhere near the trashcan that was only about five feet away from the boy himself. Oh, how Mello loved him.

"Ano… Matt?" Mello got the courage to squeak out.

Matt, noticing how Mello was not only _not_ yelling at him to clean his mess up but also was fidgeting uncomfortably, paused his game to listen more to what the other had to say.

Deep breath. "I've been wondering if you'd like to go out sometime to like a movie or somethin' but I want to let you know that I like you more than a friend- actually, I've liked you like this for a while now and haven't been able to tell you because I was kinda scared that you'd throw your DS at me and call me a 'stupid fag' or something like that but now I'm thinking 'screw it, if he doesn't like me than he can go fuck himself'- but don't think that I'll hate you if you don't like me because I love you Matt and I don't think I could ever hate you no matter what you do and I just can't get over how strongly I feel about you and thought I should tell you." Mello gasped for the much needed breath. He couldn't stop when the first word came out of his mouth because he wanted to make sure that it was clear to Matt what he really felt before letting him give an answer. The only problem was was that Matt wouldn't say anything and just gawked at Mello. "So…? Do you… return the feelings?" Bleh. Mello sounded so girly and it pissed him off. This is the last time he word-vomits about feelings.

The redhead didn't say anything. Not a _fucking thing_. Only dropped the counsel he held in his hand and gaped some more. Did Mello die and turn into a ghost or something? 'Cause he sure as hell is making the perfect horror/shock face. Damn. Maybe the leather clad boy laid it a bit too thick. _I should leave for a bit to cool my head so I don't take all my anger out on him. Not his fault he's not gay, right? Either way, I still don't want to hurt him more than I possibly have already… _Thoughts running through his mind, Mello headed for the door. He was interrupted, however, by a hand that firmly held his vest. The owner of the hand was none other than the Mattie himself. He looked up at the blonde with a frown as if he didn't know what to do next, then he dragged Mello to the nearest table. Matt motioned him to sit down. After Mello did what he was physically told to do, Matt began to flail his arms all around.

"What the fuck are you doing, Matt?" Mello started to get really frustrated. Was the gamer mocking him?

Matt shook his head to the point where it looked like it would fall right off. Then, he put a tiny finger on his heart.

"You." What was that crazy kid up to? Had he smoked more than just cigarettes lately?

The boy held his thumbs together while arching his four fingers, creating a heart shape.

"Love?"

He nodded and seemed a tad excited. Showing the biggest grin possible, he pointed the same finger he pointed to himself before right at Mello.

"_ME_?" It couldn't be held any longer. The elder Wammy's boy stood up from his chair and glomped Matt. He kissed his new lover on the cheek tenderly. "Wait, why didn't you tell me sooner? I was on the verge of freaking out over here."

Matt wiggled his arms out from under Mello and took hold of his own throat.

"You have a sore throat?" Nod. "And couldn't talk?"

Matt nodded. Mello face-palmed.

* * *

ZOMG. MY INTERNETZ WAS DOWN FOR A WHILE AND NOW I'M ON SAFARI AND AM SO HAPPY I WAS ABLE TO POST THIS AND BROWSE SHIZ. SHOUT OUT TO GOD FOR BEING AWESOME AND LETTING ME HAVE MY COMPUTER INTERNET STILL X]


	25. Pull

DON'T GET MAD PLEASE

* * *

"I deeply apologize, Matt-san, but it's time." The doctor's words were cold. The redhead couldn't tell if it was out of bitterness or just out of experience the words came so naturally to the raven-haired man.

Why couldn't he say anything?

He had been sobbing for the past week, that's why. Not showering. Not eating. Not leaving the other's side. Staying huddled up in a fetal position near the vegetable body seemed like the only hope to Matt. Maybe he would open his eyes if he stayed there long enough?

Mello came back from an explosion, why couldn't he come back now? Fuck cancer. It had nothing against Mello.

"What do you plan on doing now?" The bespectacled doctor waited for an answer.

It came out weak and just above a whisper, but what else can you expect from a guy who hadn't talked to an alive, functioning human for almost a week? "Pull it."

The nurse next to the blonde's hospital bed took away his life support.

Right before the mechanical beeping turned into the deathly long continual sound, Matt swear he saw Mello's eyes open slightly while his lips turned up in a smile as if to say, 'I love you, Mattie'.

* * *

yes, sad... but not really cuz it wasn't written the way I wanted it to be :p

oh well, sorry guyz. more comedy next chapter~!


	26. Hot Soup

Matt was on his fifth hour straight of playing Gran Tarismo 5. The only reason he still even ate anymore was because of Mello. The blonde would always bitch about how he needs to get something in his system… like today.

"Oi, Matt! Food's done. Get your little ass in here and fucking eat something for once."

Yes, only reason why he ate. After quickly finishing up his last race, the redhead strolled into the kitchen. There, he took off his gloves and washed his hands in the sink. He then found hot soup in a nice bowl right next to the pot that it was cooked in. The smell was so enticing, he just had to taste a little bit, so he dipped his finger…

"Oh yeah, it's hot 'cause it just finished so don't-"

"Ah, Fuck! Ouch." Matt quickly extracted his hand from the boiling water, but it was too late. Already, his finger was turning a bright red from the contact.

Mello barged in to see what the yelling was all about. The scene he strolled right into was Matt whipping his hand this way and that, as if fanning it to death would make the pain stop. "Idiot." The blonde walked over and grabbed the flailing hand. At this, Matt whined at the pain that had returned to his finger. Mello rolled his eyes and stuck the red finger in his mouth, instantly shutting up the distressed gamer. He dragged the boy to the freezer where he got out two pieces of ice. Kissing the hurt finger one last time before completely taking it out of his mouth, he gently placed it on the ice to help the swelling. "Better?"

Matt just nodded with a blush still lingering on his cheeks from the mafia boss's sudden action. Mello smiled and began to head back to his room to finish up some work on his laptop. Matt turned to get his soup but accidentally managed to hit something off the table in the process. Lucky him, it was Mello's phone.

A loud groan could be heard from across the kitchen. Yep, Mello saw the accident too. He took a few steps, bent over, picked up the phone, and slapped Matt on his forehead. "How retarded are you, you clumsy shit?"

A light bulb went on above Matt's head. "Hey, Mels! There's this spot on my forehead that hurts and is getting a little red. Mind kissing it and making it better, too?"

* * *

dear tsubasawoharu,

DID YA READ IT? UKE BLUSSHHH XDD mwahaha. hope that helped your boredom~!


	27. More Petnames?

Thanks, Zoe Marshall, for the suggestion: Ear infection:)

* * *

Matt took a long drag of his cigarette as he lounged on the couch. It had been an extremely eventful day of playing Kingdom Hearts on his PSP while taking small glances at the monitors. Very eventful, indeed.

Currently, he was taking his lunch break (a.k.a. 11th smoking break of the day), but a certain leather clad blonde burst into the room to disturb the peace.

The man groaned as he rubbed his right ear with the palm of his hand. "It's been feeling like the inside of my ear had been fucking itchy all day." Mello whined.

"Aw. Ya gonna cry about it, _MelloJello_?"

Mello now began to hit his irritated ear with his hand to see if he still had his normal hearing while also hoping to put that annoying itching sensation to death. "I'm not the crybaby who needs his Mario plushie when he has nightmares, _MattAttack_."

"You know, that nickname's pretty sexy. You should call me that more often."

"Oh, really?" Mello huffed sarcastically with a classic rolling of the eyes. He continued to hit his head, but now with a little more power.

The redhead watched, then raised an eyebrow. "You look crazy... oh, wait. You're already batshit."

"You look like a dork… oh, wait…" A smirk graced Mello's lips.

"Fuck you."

"Wait until after I get anti-biotics for my ear, darling. Now, don't get too excited while I'm gone." He started heading for the kitchen with a chuckle.

"No one loves you."

"That's not what you said last night~" Mello sang in a sing-song tone as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

Matt let out a small curse as he thought, _Damn, I never have a good comeback for that._

_

* * *

_

Finals. Why do you exist?

So I've also been sick for the passed two weeks... I think it's karma for writing these. But what do I do when I'm better? WRITE MORE, DUH


	28. Painfully Cute

Grunt. Shift. Moan. Stretch. Yelp. Relax. Grunt. Shift…

Mello had enough of his friend's restlessness at two o'clock in the morning. "Stop it! I need to get my beauty sleep, you know."

The twelve year old redhead rolled in his bed once again so he could face Mello's. "But my calf muscles hurt. Stupid growing pains." Matt pouted to show his discomfort.

Now slightly irritated, Mello sat up in his bed and leaned his drowsy head on his bed frame. After rubbing his eyes a bit, he rested his arms behind his head to make the metal frame a tad more comfortable on his precious head. "And what are you planning on doing to stop being so damn annoying?"

"…Maybe if I got water I could sleep better." Matt suggested after some consideration.

"Good. Then go get some and shut the hell up." Mello slumped back in his bed while bringing the covers up to his neck. His back now faced his best friend.

"Etto…" The gamer fidgeted with his own blankets before getting the courage to ask something of the scary bipolar. "Can you get it for me? My legs really hurt…"

"What?" Mello exclaimed as he rolled to glare at Matt. "Go get it yourself. I'm trying to get back to sleep after _you_ rudely interrupted my peaceful slumber. And besides, fetching stuff is your job, manbitch."

"Please?" Matt knew Mello was just cranky. He got like that in the mornings sometimes before big tests. So, Matt used his last resort: "My legs hurt, Merro." He whined. Yes, the name that always made Mello's heart stop for a split second. Matt used it when he was little and couldn't fully pronounce the other orphan's name, and the blonde would always laugh and comment at how adorable it was. That would always create a small hint of pink on Matt's soft cheeks and then… good memories.

And yet, it still worked after so many years. Mello just face-palmed so the other couldn't see the blush that was glowing brightly in the moonlit room. Unfortunately for him, Matt knew exactly what graced his cheeks, exactly like it has been every time.

"I'm only getting you tap water." Mello grumbled as he untangled himself from his sheets and got out of bed. He mumbled something along the lines of "damn cute bastard" as he trudged to the bathroom.

Matt giggled softly to make sure his hot-tempered roommate wouldn't be able to hear him. "Matt used Pout Face. Proved to be ineffective. Mello used Bitch Talk causing Matt to lose a quarter of HP. Matt used Adorable Nickname. It's super effective! Player One is the winner!"

* * *

Idk if you've noticed... I'm running out of sicknessess. I've tried kidney stones like someone suggested before but it didn't seem to work... help?

I also have been thinking about parasites...


	29. Who's the Mastermind? Part1

GAAAAH. SO MANY SUGGESTIONS MAKES ME HAPPY :D

**Thank you** tooooo Accountless (if that's true, you need to get one xD), Squishy, shadow assasin101, fullmoons-wings, Mello's Yellow Jello, Ariana-tan, What You Say Is A Lie Like I, laughing senseless, Lupa Dracolis, and Zoe Marshall... and I guess tsubasawoharu eventhoughIwantmyKKMfanfic x)

* * *

The sound of tapping laptop keys filled the worn-down bedroom in a certain small apartment. Mello paused, frustrated and tired, to grab a tissue out of the Kleenex box that conveniently placed itself in reach on his desk. After blowing his nose to the point where he believed he would never be able to sneeze again (and as we all know, that never works), he continued with his work.

A tuff of red hair appeared from the door to the living room. "Okay. That is the fifth time you sneezed in the last seven minutes."

"That wasn't a sneeze, Mattie. I was just clearing my sinuses." The blonde answered matter-a-factly.

"Still, you need sleep or else it'll just get worse."

"We don't have time for rest. We need to-"

Matt interrupted while waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. "-catch Kira. Yeah, yeah. We also don't have time for you to get pneumonia which is what you _will _get if you _don't _rest."

"As if. I'm fine."

The redhead sneered. "My ass-"

"-is fucking mind-blowingly sexy, I know. Get the hell out."

"But-"

"NOW." Mello was not someone who was patient or enjoyed taking no for an answer. He stared down his boyfriend until the dog complied. He was worried at first about the little smirk that was planted on the other's face, but he paid no mind to it and continued searching for information on the net.

All was running smoothly until, suddenly, his screen went blank. After he yelled a string of curses, he could hear a slight chuckle coming from their living room.

That _bastard._

The leather clad gangster quickly stood from his chair and made his way to the sound of joy.

Matt didn't even try to hide the fact that he had Mello's computer files up on his screen. Upon the other man's arrival in his domain, he just sat back and blew a puff of victory smoke in the human-bomb-waiting-to-happen's face. "Yes?"

"Fix. My. Computer." The blonde seethed.

Matt smiled innocently. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mello took a dangerous step closer to the other male. "Don't make me cut off your dick then hit it on your own computer till it fucking breaks." He took another step closer but paused when a gloved finger was held very close to the 'delete' key on the gamer's keypad.

"Ah uh uh. You wouldn't want me to erase all your memory now would you?"

Mello's eyes grew into giant saucers in pure shock. A sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Who knew that Matt had the balls to go against the terrifying mafia boss like this? Well, Mello knew much about said boy's balls, but that's besides the point.

"I thought not. Now be a good boy and go to sleep." Matt was enjoying this too much, he even did a little finger waggle when Mello was about to speak.

The rebellious feeling in Mello's core still had a bit of fire left, so he took his red coat and headed for the exit. "Fuck this." was his way of saying 'goodbye' as the door of the apartment slammed.

"Hmph. Resistance, eh? Not for long. Kukuku~" Matt saved all of Mello's files as he brought up new screens in split seconds.

A smile formed on Mello's lips. "Finally." He muttered while he walked into a popular internet café in Los Angeles. After choosing a seat, he began to go through many news casts all at once. Of course he wouldn't go through all the undercover work in public; he needed to blend in. To passerby, he just looked like another crazed Kira supporter. Mello sighed in disgust, but the situation was still much better than a murderous heart attack.

After much coughing, sneezing, and research, his computer stopped working. He typed in some codes Matt had taught him to revive computers, but it wouldn't work. He called to the lady who worked at the café. She brushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes to inspect the computer. Her cheeks flushed as she realized the computer really failed and apologized multiple times.

The impatient blonde was taken to another computer so he could continue his business. Unfortunately for him, right when the lady who had attempted to help him left, the computer screen turned a dark black once again. Mello almost called for a new computer again, but something caught his eye. White letters shown themselves: **GET. TO. BED.**

_What the fuck? Was this some kind of a joke- SHIT, THAT FUCKING HACKING PRICK AGAIN. Does he think he owns me? It's the damn opposite you fucktard of a best friend._ Mello tried to stay calm. He needed to figure out how much Matt knew, how he could outsmart him and inevitably win in the end (inferiority complex, ftw). It was frustrating to the point where he started speaking aloud his thoughts. "How in the hell could he know which computer…"

The screen flashed a new set of words: **CAMERAS, RETARD.**

Mello scanned the store to find two in the back corners and one smacked in the middle. It dawned on him that there were probably more hidden ones since these computers were somewhat in good condition. Also, it would be bad to make such a scene as to rip out all of them. The long haired woman probably wouldn't be so polite anymore (not that he cared) and would most likely kick him out of the store (the real problem).

He can't lose. He can't lose to this idiot. It wasn't a matter of getting work done anymore, no. It was a matter of pissing off the gamer as much as possible. Revenge is in order.

This will be fun.

* * *

I used the "annoying cough and stuffy nose" one first 'cause this just poped in my head a couple mornings ago... Thanks Mello's Yellow Jello!


	30. Who's the Mastermind? Part2

I'ma do one more chapter of this lil' thang to finish it up, but after that I'll make Mattie sick for y'all. Enjoy~~

**

* * *

**

Mello's POV

The situation proved to be frustrating. Matt had him right where he wanted him, but of course it only took the second place Wammy's boy less than five minutes to come up with an elaberate plan to get his way. After all, it's what he does best. _Fine. If that's how it is… _He stood up from his seat, paid the woman, and left her easily hackable store with a cat's grin.

It only took five minutes to get to the nearest drug store. This one happened to be the one Matt always went to for his cigs and Mello's chocolate. Only when it was necessary did Mello venture out to do the actual shopping (like when Matt either was sick or couldn't walk for a couple of days…).

The cashier looked up from his register to give his customer a warming smile and welcoming but froze as he realized who it was. _Aw, I think he remembers me. _Indeed, it was the new employee from only two weeks ago. The small, innocent boy was scarred shitless of the man that stood in the doorway ever since he had announced that they had ran out of Hershey's bars and that their shipment would take another day. Mello didn't take that well and the poor boy will probably never forget that small encounter. The fact that he tried to hide behind his counter confirmed this new established fear.

"Hey, kid. I need-"

"The chocolate's in the third row. We have about twenty bars…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." He covered his head with his arms in an act of defense.

_Is he crying? Wow, this'll be easier then I thought. _"Come on, kid. I'm not gonna bite you… again… Hey, I do have a small favor though." A toothy grin spread along his lips as the small boy took a peak through his arm barricade.

"Y-yes?"

Mello pulled out his wallet and slammed ten bucks on the counter. This startled the teenage worker so the blonde began explaining. "I need you to go in a different room for about… oh… five minutes? Yes, a minute, two dollars. How's that sound?" Mello cut the other off before he could even fully open his mouth in a response. "Good. Now, scram. Oh, if there is a camera room and people are looking at the shit that's going on in here, get them the fuck out for me. You'll know I'm gone when you hear the door shut. And since this is my favorite dog's shopping stop, I won't steal anything, so don't say no 'cause of that stupid reason. Just make this easy and don't say no at all and be a good boy and go to your little back room. Also, I'm not in the greatest mood with this fucking cold or this headache that's getting worse by the second- Yes, that last time I was actually in a good mood, believe it or not- You don't want to see me in a rotton one, now _do_ you?" Blonde hair shifted to his left as Mello cocked his head to one side in an extremely condescending way.

With such a speech, the teen could only nod and comply. Plus, something told him that the black handle sticking out of the blonde's pants was anything but friendly. When the boy was gone, Mello locked the store's door and strutted over to the chocolate stand. He made sure to start swinging his hips in his walk even more as he headed for the place that was directly in front of one of the cameras in the back corner. This is where he took the wrapper off of the sweet candy, slowly. He ran a slimy tongue across it all the way to the very corners, all the while making moans of pure bliss.

Shit. He needed to sneeze like no other. An evil grin slipped as he came up with a brilliant plan to relieve him of his problem while making a bigger one for his victim.

The whole time at home he had muffled, held in, or done his sneezes in a place that was out of earshot from a certain redhead. Said redhead was obsessed with his sneezes, it was creepy and probably not healthy, but it was probably because they were the opposite of what Mello portrayed himself as. They were dainty, high-pitched sneezes that sounded like it came from a frickin' five year old girl. That would do it.

Mello nibbled on the edge of the chocolate and took a quick bite after much teasing, but swallowed it carefully. The bar fell to his side as he leisurely walked up to the camera a tad closer and then stopped abruptly like something just hit him. He made the 'I need to sneeze face' and let it out. His sneeze seemed to be girlier than ever. To make it even better, he felt another one coming on after that and he just relieved himself a second time. He stood in post-sneeze, with elbow only slightly covering his face, for a moment. Icing on the cake: he blushed. The blonde brought leathered hands up to his face to 'hide' it and ruffle his perfect hair a bit.

He stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before glancing up to the clock. Yes, he had less than a minute before his time was up. No matter, he was done here. He dropped off a buck for his chocolate bar and almost left, but something caught his eye. He took the packet of tissues that were in one of the dollar bins and threw another dollar on the counter before leaving. Knowing his Mattie, he had a good ten minutes of a noncomputered hacker and another ten for said man trying to find him with his new, brilliant destination.

With a badass bite from his Hershey's bar, Mello stepped out of the drug store and headed for his motorcycle.

**Matt's POV**

There were only three possibilities for the leather-clad blonde's next stop on his list after he had exited the LA internet café: another place that had internet, home, or the drug store. Since the first choice seemed too sensible and home seemed to easy, the redhead decided to be more observant of the hidden cameras along the streets that led to his favorite drug store.

To his enjoyment, he was spot-on. He switched the cameras on his screen to the only four devices that were spaced out over the ceiling. He muted all but the one that was the closest to the counter. Mello wanted to be alone in the store for some reason and by the look of the poor cashier, he'd probably get his way. _Damn, he must be desperate if he's willing to pay. Even if it's not much, it's still fucking generous considering his big-ass pride. _

Matt continued to watch until Mello started walking passed the over-hanging camera. That's when the hacker had to change his camera view to the one in the back corner to which appeared to be Mello's target. It was obvious Mello knew the camera was there. He looked straight at it with a chocolate bar in hand- _Woah, where the hell did that come from?_

_Wait… what is he doing? Licking it so seductively… THAT BITCH IS TRYING TO SEDUCE ME VIA CAMERA? WHAT THE FUCK?_

_ Sorry, it's not gonna work, Mels. _Matt unconsciously full-screened the current camera and unmuted it. Bad idea.

Mello's moaning caused a small bulge in the gamers pants. _Think of dead puppies, think of dead puppies, think of dead pup- Why did he stop? What's wrong? Is he oka- No. NONONONONO _"MELLO. DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" He couldn't help screaming out at his electrical device.

Obviously, Mello couldn't hear him. And even more obviously, he wouldn't care either. The slightly blurred blonde hunched over in a sneeze. _DEAD PUPPIES DEAD PUPPIES DEAD- _Another sneeze- _ORGASMICALLY CUTE SNEEZING PUPPIES. _

Then the killer, an added blush. It was difficult to tell with the terrible quality of the camera, but with Matt's earlier enhancement of all cameras that showed up on his favorite laptop and the full-screen effect, it was clear as day. Matt's breath hitched as Mello brought his hands up to cover his embarrassment. "MELLO, YOU WHORE." Matt could only roar as he dashed to his bathroom to fix the 'problem' Mello undoubtedly, purposefully left him with.

* * *

Mello keeps his gun in his pants. duh

BAHAHAHAHA I AT FIRST WROTE "unconsciously full-screened the current camera and un**mated** it." Oh, Matt. You can't take back the rape you committed to all your electronic devices x3

Good? Bad? Ugly? What do you think Mello did to the kid to make him that scared? teehee. I love all the possibilities


	31. Who's the Mastermind? PartDONE

**Mello's POV**

Glancing at his watch, Mello double-checked that it only took two minutes to get cold medicine from the pharmacy. He took a dose of the bubble-gum flavored shit doctors attempted to make taste better when it just caused any kid (or adult in this case) to wrinkle their noses in disgust. He put the bottle one of the compartments of his motorcycle. Luckily, his next stop was only a few stores down, so he didn't need to get on the bike again but walk the few steps to arrive in the unusual place. A maid café.

But not just any maid café, oh no. This one had computers for him to use to his heart's content. He headed for the small area of electronics in the back when a few women started to crowd him. A yell almost escaped his lips until he noticed that these girls dressed in maid outfits were only employees. They all smiled at the easily annoyed man while giggling a girly "Welcome" in unison.

Mello put on a fake smile and informed them that he wished to use a computer. All girls pounced at the chance to help the handsome new customer and showed him to the obvious area in the back. He nodded in thanks and denied the drinks they tried offering him. Finally, the blonde was to himself and started his information gathering that seemed to take much effort to do for more than a short period of time before. A quick look at the clock at the bottom right of the screen updated the timeline he had in his head that started from when he had left the drug store. A chuckle of triumph slipped when he noted that he still had a good fifteen minutes before the redhead found him, and that was in the least. The blonde didn't even care about his work now. The satisfaction of winning the battle was enough for him as he leaned against the surprisingly comfy, rolling chair. The meds must have been kicking in by now 'cause the cocky man even perked up at the tenth maid that offered him a drink. He was so carefree at this point that he also accepted and bought a mouthwatering chocolate milkshake to follow the now fully eaten chocolate bar from a few moments before. _God, life is good._

After the elongated fifteen minutes, Mello shut down the computer and stretched out of his seat. He wasn't even able to get much work done in his happiness spree, which was a first. Not like he was going to enlighten the depressed Matt later on this fact, though. He handed over the money that was due for the service and sweet, but stopped dead in his tracks before turning and leaving. This caught the waitress in which he was making the exchange to tilt her head to one side in confusion. She seemed even more confused when Mello produced an evil smirk with his lips. His head quickly snapped in her direction once again as he asked eagerly, "Hey, do you have one of those outfits for sale?"

**Matt's POV**

_WAM _came the sound from Mello and Matt's shared bedroom as a cranky redhead marched through the now, broken-hinged door. He sat down on the couch that faced his master computer. A deep breath in through the hiss nose and out through his mouth helped him calm down his anger. He had to take a cold shower to completely rid himself of the feelings that hit his whole body only a few moments ago. Matt slapped himself when he realized it hadn't been only the once thought 'few moments' but really a whole whooping thirteen minutes.

Damn Mello with his skankness. _Mattie, 'skankness' is not a word. _Fuck Mello with his condescending when he wasn't even present.

The haker clicked up a few screens before locating over twenty different public areas that had internet accessible computers ready to be used for a price. He cursed that he lived in such a city as LA with so many people that had nothing better to do than waste their life away with a keyboard. Matt quickly ignored his inner Mello's comment on how 'the redhead shouldn't even be talking' and picked which places his blonde would most-likely go to. He narrowed down to three favorable shops and began hacking their systems. The first one only took a few seconds, but he was left in disappointment when there wasn't leather in sight on the camera views. Next, there was this comic café that had computers speckled all throughout the store to fit the geeks' needs. There was no blonde's in that store besides this one kid that had thick-rimmed glasses and a Scott Pilgrim comic book. Definitely not the man he was looking for. He checked the last choice of the top three: an underground, shady store that sold illegal merchandise and would probably allow Mello to get into some websites that could not be viewed on the surface. This place, however, proved to be much harder to hack into than the other two. It was pointless for the Matt's rivals, though, since the redhead was the best hacker possibly in the whole United States. It only took a measly five minutes to gain access to the store's cameras. His efforts were in vain since the blonde didn't seem to be there either.

_Where the hell could he be? _Thought Matt as he scanned the beginning list again. It started to really piss him off how Mello was getting his way. It happened multiple times, but only this time the other was almost mocking Matt's hacking skills. The normally calm man now frantically typed away codes of randomly selected places only to get not a head or tail of Mello.

Matt needed a smoke. He took out a cigarette and placed it in between his anxious lips. After a few puffs, he let his mind carefully decide his next move. _Okay, so the bastard isn't in several of the places I've checked. Most of them have been the most obvious ones- but doesn't Mello not want to be discovered right away? Doesn't he want to just piss me off and win at this game? Well, any game really. Like the time- NO. Matt. Concentrate. He has to be at a place I'd least expect. _The gamer looked through the list again. _Something like… _He came across a name that caught his attention. _Latté of Love Café?_

Numbers and various letters covered his screen as he easily cracked the code of the restaurant. To his dismay, he finally found Mello, but the prick was already leaving. The leather-clad blonde carried a pink bag right out the door and on his merry way probably back home to gloat his victory.

Matt sat back in the lumpy couch and took a long drag. "Well, fuck."

He only had to wait for a bit until the doors of the apartment slammed open. "Hey, loser!" Mello cheerfully called as he practically skipped to the other to grace him with a kiss on the cheek. Matt didn't show any type of pleasure from the display of affection and continued to ignore the blonde and smoke his cigarette in denial. "Aw, are you still mad about this whole 'Mello is the smartest, hottest man in this earth and even outsmarted the great hacker, Matt, at his own game' thing?"

Matt huffed in response as he smothered the death stick in an ash tray. Just to try and tear Mello from his happy high, he flicked the now dead cigarette on the floor without hesitation. He then faced said other with a smirk. "No. Next time I'll make sure to remember your perverted fetish for maids."

Mello's lips turned up in an evil grin. Damn! This was not supposed to be the reaction Matt got. Where's the yelling? Where's the punching? Where's the Mello he knows? "Oh, you'll see just how attractive maids really are." Mello tapped the bag with his fingers. Only now did Matt realize that the other still held that bag from the camera feed he saw still.

"What's in there?"

The blonde flipped his hair while he strolled over to their bedroom. He didn't seem to mind all that much that the door was completely busted. "Give me a few minutes and you'll find out."


	32. Spasms

Suggestion from:: What You Say Is A Lie Like I ~~ THAAAANKS :D

* * *

*Hic*… *Hic*… *Hic*

Matt tried his best to ignore the annoying noises that traveled from his diagram and exited through his mouth. What made it even worse was that the jolt his body felt when it would occur. Yes folks, our favorite redheaded gamer had the hiccups.

The television screen in front of him flashed different colors as he reached Super Mario mode on his old fashion Nintendo. *Hic* And with a loud curse, the frustrated eleven year old threw down the controller and did the most mature thing a kid his age would do: cross his arms and pout.

"You look like you're in a great mood." Mello commented as he strolled into the room they shared, biting off a piece of his chocolate bar in doing so.

"Shu- *Hic* -t UP!" The redhead facepalmed at his tragic flaw in his short sentence.

Mello's mouth around the sweet turned transformed into a smirk. "Y'know what they say helps that? Try holding your breath."

Matt decided that just obeying his blonde best friend would be easier than having the dreadful hiccups all day, so he puffed out his cheeks while holding the air captive in them. After about thirty seconds, he let his air out and let the new oxygen fill his lungs as he panted. *Hic*

This caused an eye roll, but an even grander smirk from Mello. "Oh Come on, Mattie. I bet you can hold it for longer."

Matt narrowed his eyes at Mello before re-crossing his arms and closing turning his attention away from the blonde in defiance. "I trie- *Hic* -d and it didn't work. And no, I can't hold my breath-"

Only this time, a hiccup didn't interrupt his speech. No, now it was a soft pair of lips that covered his own that caused him to stop. His eyes widened a little bit, but he did not dare back away from the kiss. He just sat there in a confused panic as his twelve year old friend held his mouth in place on his. What really was only a minute seemed like an hour to a shocked gamer. Realizing how much his body needed air when the blonde pulled away, Matt gasped all he could get from their small room. "You… me…. what…. why?"

Mello stood up from his hunched over position he had taken in order to get a better angle on Matt and began to walk to his room. With a flip of his wrist in a waving manner as if it would erase the incident, the boy explained, "Not only did you hold your breath for an entire minute, but you're shocked. I was right and now you don't have hiccups anymore. Win-win." Then Mello took an abrupt tur from his path to face his gamer. "Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's day!" His chuckle left Matt even more confused as the boy sat on the couch replaying the events from the passed five minutes over and over again in his head.

* * *

LIKE NARUTO FLASHBACKS XDD

happy chocolate day~


	33. Ow

IN REGARDS TO MY NEXT ONE... **WHO SEME: MERRO OR MATTIE?**

* * *

A hiss escaped Mello's gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, but yet he still saw the dreadful color red. After a few seconds, the entire situation dawned on him. So, the blonde started laughing.

"Wha-What the hell? I just fucking shot you and you laugh?" A man with one silver earring and a good build stood shocked with his gun in hand. The setting? An alleyway made up with dark corners added with a great stench held the thug with the rest of his men. There were four others who all came prepared to pay a surprise visit to the current mafia leader, Mello. They attempted to persuade him into stepping down from head, but condescending words uttered by Mello resulted in the current situation. "Not only that, but look around. You have no one with you. It's five to one and even two of _your_ best guys are on my side now. How the fuck to you think you can get out of this shit?" The two so-called 'best guys' chuckled maniacally to back up the statement.

Mello stopped. His eyes slowly opened and studied the rebels. The gloved, blood-covered hand let go of his injured right arm. He cocked his head to one side and sneered, "Best? Oh, no. I have a better guy than all of you combined. Yes, you also caught me off guard, but the only place you can find me alone is not far from my own apartment which-"

The blonde's speech was rudely interrupted with distasteful laughter. "Wai-wai-wait. Not only are you insulting the man with the gun, laughing your ass off, but you're also telling us where you live? You really wanna die, doncha?"

"Hmph." Mello straitened up and stood as if there wasn't blood gushing out of his deep wound. "Don't people always give this kind of information to their enemies who are about to die? Or is that just in the movies?"

Before his words could sink into the idiots, a loud honk was heard from behind the thugs. It came from a red 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 that parked stylishly in the street in front of the alley. Unfortunately for our villains, they turned their heads and didn't pay attention to a certain blonde with a leather fetish. Said blonde pulled out the gun in his pants and started shooting their greasy heads one by one. He almost got hit by the last of his targets who turned their attention back on Mello, but a gun that now shown through the car window hit the man in the back of his head before he could finish pulling the trigger. Five men laid limp on the dirty floor. Mello lowered his gun. Yeah, he was really right-handed, but any real badass can shoot perfectly with both hands, right? "Took you long enough."

The car door opened to reveal a mess of red hair and mix of different clothing styles thrown onto one lean nerd. He strolled over to his best friend with his smirk accompanied with a cigarette. "I was looking for something more like 'Wow, Matt. You're my friggen' night in shining armor. Let me go to the nearest game store and get you that new memory card you need.', but all I get is this shit." His eyes went soft, however, when he took a closer look at Mello's arm. "That'll need stitches soon."

The still best mafia boss in America bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Matt lifted the hurt arm and took note of the slight, _very slight_, wince that followed it. "Sounds painful."

* * *

**laughing senseless** suggested stitches... and this counts, ne? Well, you also suggested bleeding so it works for both x] WOOT FOR AWESOME SUGGESTION

Well, this started in my head with Matt getting shot... WOOPS


	34. Slave

"Ugh!" Mello grunted as he threw some Kira documents on the floor of their living room. He had been working on the case all day with only a few bars of chocolate for energy. Time was running out until he would explode, and everyone who has even heard a small rumor of him knows enough that that's never good.

Matt walked in from their surveillance room to figure out what was wrong with his blonde. "What the fuck is the matter?"

"Come here for a sec." The mafia boss commanded. Matt complied and stood in front of the irritated boy. "Okay. Now make your hand into a C."

An eyebrow raised as Matt shaped his glove-covered hand into the letter. Then, Mello brought his own 'C' to Matt's fingertips. "You're so damn cliché. Really, Mello? A heart?"

Mello grinned devilishly. "Nah, man. It's my stomach and it's empty. Go make me a fucking sandwich, bitch."

* * *

...this is a sickness at least for me -_-

SHORT AS FUH. because of this, next mello!seme chappie sooner... but it's crack enduced. prepare. oh, yeah. Mello won the war unanimously, he's OBVIOUSLY DA SEME


	35. And then a Maid

**Accountless** and **laughingsenseless **are flippin' awesome. ily ferr daaiss. thanks for the suggestion.

* * *

The door of the Ootori Hospital was kicked down as a mentally-unstable man with a maid in his arms busted through.

"Outta the way, fuckers!" Mello yelled as he made his way to the front desk.

The woman immediately recognized the man from a few feet away and instantly started dialing the number for the doctor. Even though this could end in her salary being lowered, it was well worth it. The last time she defied the blonde was by far the worst day of her life. "I'm getting Doctor Ootori on the phone right away, Mello-san."

Mello smirked and kindly thanked the woman with a "Damn straight you are."

After a few short words were exchanged, the receptionist motioned towards the usual hospital room, letting Mello know the doctor would be right with him. Mello, in turn, took no time in rushing on over to get the body in his arms examined. He dumped the redheaded maid on the sick-bed-thing and started pacing in the small square of a room.

. . .

"FUCK." The mafia boss hurled the second stool at the door. This time, it produced a definite dent while bending one of the metal legs of the thrown sitting device.

No more than five seconds later, a man with a visible vein on his forehead entered the room and swiftly closed the door. "May I be so bold as to ask _why_ you always tend to break things in less than ten minutes upon entering this establishment?" Although it was obvious that the man was outraged, he kept a calm tone in his voice.

"Okay, first of all, I waited for _more_ than _ten minutes_-"

"Nine. You waited nine minutes."

The blonde ignored that last comment. "-and second of all, you know I'll fuckin' pay the damage later. Just fix him." A gloved finger indicated the limp thing that was also in the room. Let's give this 'limp thing' a name. Hmm... how about 'Matt'?

Kyouya took a few steps forward. "What happened this time?"

Mello's facial features changed into what could only be defined as mischievous as he flashbacked to earlier. "Let's just say that Mattie, here, can't walk in heels."

After what seemed like hours and millions of tests later… "It seems to be a concussion. He should be awake shortly. After that, leave immediately. I feel as if I'm loosing brain cells just looking at his ridiculous outfit."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Doc."

With that, the tired doctor left the room to help numerous other patients with good sums of cash in their wallets while Matt quickly started to gain consciousness. A blush covered a face, a perverted chuckle slipped lips, and two happily gay men strolled out of the facility hand-in-hand.

Oh, and by the way… Matt did manage to find himself out of his maid's outfit quite shortly after they arrived home. Mello obeyed the doctor's request, but he was never one to follow instructions on how to properly treat the injured.

* * *

It's been a while since I've seen your face,

gotta say that I'm happy to see you come around my place... now~

^^Pepper


	36. From Flowers to Chocolates

To write mpreg, or to not write mpreg. that is the question.

* * *

It was a day in the week Mello dreaded most. Not only was there no classes in session that could bring him that much closer to fulfilling his goal, defeating Near, but it was also the day when a local flower cart is allowed to enter the orphanage and give out a daisy, lily, rose, or any one flower of choice to any kid who was interested.

The love-sick children often took this as an opportunity to show their feelings through the notion of giving their crush their favorite flower. And since Mello seemed to be the most popular boy in the orphanage and since no one knew exactly what his favorite plant was, he was bombarded with assortments of offerings every Sunday. Almost like clockwork.

"U-um.. Mello, th-this is for you." An extremely shy brunette couldn't hide the enormous blush she held while practically spilling out her heart in the form of a yellow carnation.

Unfortunately for her, a certain blonde's heart wasn't all 'warm and fuzzy' as hers seemed to be. "No." His reply was short and cold.

Regardless of the perpetual rejections, Mello still found himself with more and more flowers practically shoved in his face. "ENOUGH." His face was red and he was done. He quickly made his way to his room. The whole day did not go unnoticed by a little gamer, however.

The boy never understood why, but every time the blonde would storm to their room, he'd lock himself in the bathroom at least until after dinner. Maybe he needed to blow off some steam in the bath before returning to reality? Honestly, Matt couldn't possibly think up a good reason to be mad over receiving various shit from pretty girls. Then again, even though the two were best friends, Matt still wasn't a hundred percent sure on which way his temperamental friend swung (he definitely had his ownhopeful and favorable answer in mind all the time). The possibility of that deterring Mello was then quickly out the door when he remembered the surprising number of hot boys who attempted to win over Mello and ultimately failed. Striped shoulders shrugged as he trudged on up the dorm building's steps to get to his shared room.

Sure enough, hot water could be heard through the bathroom door as a indication the blonde was preparing for a bath. Matt was about to reach for his DS on the coffee table to realize that it wasn't there. Thinking back to the last time he had it, he recalled placing it on the bathroom sink to brush his teeth that morning but then forgot to move it otherwise.

A soft knocking sound was produced under Matt's pale knuckles over the plain, white door.

"What?"

"I left something in there. Mind if I come in real quick to get it?" There was no reply other than a flick of a door knob to show it was now unlocked. Matt registered the invitation and swiftly opened the door to reunite himself with a precious possession- until he got a good look at Mello's mug before the blonde could completely turn away from his friend. "What the fuck?"

Mello covered his face with his still clothed arms. "Don't. Say. Anything."

Now, who could not when their best friend had these weird-as-fuck bumps all over his redder-than-Matt's-fucking-hair face? "When? How? …why?"

"Such music to my ears when I kindly told you to shut the hell up." Mello sneered. Even though the blonde had his back facing him, Matt could still feel Mello's glare.

"Seriously," Matt continued to ignore his friend's bitterness, "what happened? You were fine, despite your piss-poor attitude, a second ago!"

Matt only gaped when Mello turned fully to face him. Yep, those were some nasty looking marks. "Damnit! Fine! I'm allergic to those death traps they call 'flowers', happy?" Mello seethed.

No. Matt was not happy. He had many a time felt curious as to what his friend's reaction would be to his forwardness of his true feelings he held for the older boy if he were really to muster up the balls to give him a rose or some corny shit like that. All of those fantasies now of a blushing Mello stuttering as he thanked the damn, handsome redhead for the gift by also giving him a firework-inducing kiss went all up in smoke. "Why didn't you tell those girls earlier? Or even me for that matter?"

Mello looked ashamedly to the floor and mumbled something indecipherably.

"What?"

"I don't like showing weakness!" Mello half-screeched. Oh yeah, Matt forgot about that ego that was almost as big as his roommate's hunger for chocolate….. Hmmm. Speaking of the sweet…

"Then I'll give you chocolate when I confess my love for you."

Mello fully turned to stare down Matt. "What?"

"I said, 'I'll give you chocolate when I assess the severity of your allergy.

"Um… okay?" A small blush graced Mello's cheeks.

How… enticing. "Oh, and then I'll kiss you senseless."

"What the fuck? Now you c-can't deny what you just said 'cause I heard loud and clear what you- mpff!" Sure it wasn't as Matt had planned to win his love, and sure Mello started to dominate the kiss, but the redhead was just all too happy that he had conquered his much desired fantasy.

Poor DS was forgotten on the bathroom sink.

* * *

**laughing sensless **OMEGAAWD. THANKS.


	37. If Mello Couldn't Yell

**What You Say Is A Lie Like I** and **tsubasawoharu** made the ideal sickness, I just made the story behind it.

* * *

Finally, this is what Matt was waiting for. The Gods all around him must of felt sorry for him by now because of all the crap he's been through, and now they're letting him have his day of fun. But first, he had to make sure that he was completely safe in his executes before unleashing the beast.

"Fuck, too tight." Mello grumbled in an extremely raspy voice. The pain and effort it took to even utter those three words were almost tangible to a certain redhead that hovered him. Yet he continued, "What the hell is this shit-" Well, before the blonde went into another coughing fit.

One last tug. One last groan. "Now, now, Mels. You know what the doctor said. I don't wanna hear another word coming from you until at _least_ your fever goes away." Matt hoped that his excitement wasn't evident in his voice or else the blonde with bronchitis before him would turn suspicious. "You feel snug?" For all you sick perverts, no. They were not goin' at in at the moment. Just a innocent tuck-in for a certain sicky's bedtime.

Mello opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by a finger to his lips. "No, no, no." Matt chastised. Mello let out a pout, but finally gave in and nodded. Matt took pride in this and felt the need to warm his blonde up with little taunts first, ya know, get the ball rollin'. "You know how the doctor and I agreed that if you don't obey my orders while you're sick, you can't have chocolate for a month?"

Mello rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Like you could ever stop me, bitch.' Matt's reaction to Mello's indifference was not what he was looking for. He didn't like the gamer's smirk. Not one bit.

"But Mello, dear. I have his number on speed dial. Once I call him and give our dear Kyouya a call, he will notify all places in the district that sell chocolate of your rude behavior… Of course it comes with a small price, but you without chocolate for a week," Mello flinched. "could save us thousands as well."

Emerald eyes glimmered behind goggles. "I don't wanna see my little Melly-Jelly all saddy-waddy. I especially don't wanna see HER cry~" Matt took a quick look at the drawer to the right of him that held Mello's gun to double-check that it was carefully locked away with other dangerous items like the mafia leader's butterfly knife, two grenades he always keeps with him, daggers, etc.

Yes, they were perfectly stowed away with the red lock Matt himself put on to ensure his life. He then let his gaze travel back to the blonde before him. It seems Mello didn't really appreciate all the things Matt said because the blonde's face was bright red. To Matt, this could be taken as an advantage. "Aw, Mello-chan, you're so cute when you blush. It's like you're just asking to be my submissive uke tonight."

That got him. Mello started thrashing around to get out of the tight-as-fuck covers Matt tied him with, but before Mello could get completely untangled, Matt was on top of him, holding Mello's shoulders down to stop his little tantrum. When the blonde admitted to defeat after a few good bucks he settled back down giving his so-called 'best friend' a stare that could kill.

Being Matt, and almost getting this look twice a day, it proved ineffective. The redhead just took the space between them (or lack there of) as another advantage. He leaned down to Mello's ear and whispered, making sure his breath caressed him as he spoke, "Calm down, princess. What kind of prince charming would I be if I let my damsel in distress get hurt?"

"Heh." Shit! ABORT ABORT. MELLO CHUCKLING ALARM. ABORT MISSION. I REPEAT, ABORT MISSION. Too late. Matt's legs couldn't move him fast enough before Mello captured them with his hands still under the covers. He maneuvered them to cross and tangle which forced Matt to fall off of the bed entirely. Now it was Mello who sat on top of Matt. Before the hacker could even think, Mello reached into the other's pants and pulled out Matt's sorry excuse for a mobile phone and threw it over his shoulder making the battery fall off with the force it impacted when it hit the ground. A gulp from Matt was all that could be heard in the dead silent room for a good five minutes before Mello turned his head to the right. His snicker being reborn for a few short seconds before he met his predatory gaze back at his gamer. "Nice job with the weapons. I was seriously considering them for a second."

"I-I told you not to talk! You're voice n-needs rest." Could you tell that this was NOT part of Matt's plan? Fuck all that shit he said before about the Gods being nice 'cause Karma's still a damn bitch.

His response from Mello was a kiss, a sloppy wet kiss that attacked his neck. He was very skilled in knowing which veins trigger the right noisees from the redhead and then- _click!_

"What was that?" Matt was pulled out of his ecstasy by an all too familiar noise.

Mello only smirked, being obedient for once in his life for not talking, and lifted Matt's chin to show the metal attached to both of his wrists that traveled from one, around the upper left bed leg, and then back to the other. When the hell were his hands even over his head in the first place? He was officially fucked. Screw Mello and his convenient, sadist instruments.

With his new satisfaction in winning, Mello slid off his boyfriend to get ice cream for his aching throat. He couldn't help but tease the boy who thought he could be the teaser only a few minutes before, "Now be a good dog and stay when your master commands."

Matt could not go without a fight. He still had some dignity, right? "With your voice cracking like that, you sound like Justin Bieber."

No. Matt didn't have any dignity left. At least not after Mello would be done with him, he wouldn't because _his _arms were the ones that were perfectly free now, not Matt's.

* * *

dear tsubasawoharu,

totez ILY fer daaais. only reason i'm doing an early update is 'cause you're... *miley cyrus voice* pretty cool.


	38. Operation: Seduce

ACCOUNTLESS SUGGESTION. WHAT WHAT~ X3

* * *

"Holy _fuck_. Mels, it's been three days. I'm pretty damn sure it's all gone. PLUS, we haven't even done anything for five days and-"

"Not taking the chance." Mello concluded as he brushed some of his golden locks over his shoulder as if it furthered his point that he was trying to make.

Matt sat back on his 'sick blanket'-covered couch. He hasn't even touched that mafia boss' ass for almost a week and it was killing him, but the one sensation that took over him, besides his lust, was confusion. How the hell did Mello stand it? He _was_ pretty damn sure Mello would crack before he would. Doesn't that kid take in sex like oxygen? As in, he can't go without doin' it for a minute or he'd explode? Apparently there's one thing that cancels out that need: his. damn. hair… and he gets pissed when people realize he's gay right away. Pah-lease.

What if Matt-

"Don't even think about bribing me with chocolate. I got my months worth in a close warehouse." Mello smirked in triumph. His little redhead was so cute when he pouted like that. _No. Don't think about him like that for at **least**_ _two more days. Then it's definite that he doesn't have anymore _LICE. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be doing actual work instead of wasting time."

Mello only took two steps in Matt's opposite direction before a grunt stopped him- no. That sounded more like a… a _moan._ "But Mello. I'm so booored." The blonde spun around to retort with extreme sarcasm but couldn't manage the words since they were stuck right in his throat. The sight he laid his eyes on was all too appealing. Matt stretched his arms way above his head so that his stripped shirt was forced to travel a little over his navel. That enticing little fucker. "Play with me? …Sexual pun intended." That smirk just screamed lust to Mello.

Fine. Two could play this game. Mello walked right up to his now beaming redhead and lowered his head right in front of Matt's. For the other, though, it was just not close enough for- a soft whisper broke said gamer's concentration. "No." Just as quickly as he was there, Mello stood back up straight and winked.

"Prick."

"That's my job~"

_~*_NEXT DAY_*~_

"Mello! I think it's gone now." If Matt had a tail, he'd be wagging it. He woke up on the same couch he was still forced to sit and sleep on. Before he made his conscious self known, he'd observed his blondie working on his laptop. It's easy to tell when he's not focusing on his research because, well, he's just Matt. And has Mello-telepathy or some shit like that. Just don't question it.

"Mornin', sunshine." Matt showed his big, goofy grin that he knew Mello thought was a-fucking-dorable.

"Hey." He didn't even look over his shoulder during this exchange, but it was evident he tensed a bit at the new idiotic nickname.

Matt shifted in position, definitely not without little noises that came with shifting and stretching after a good, long sleep. It was quite pleasing to notice how Mello reacted, only slightly, to each individual sound. "Soooo, wanna hear my dream?"

Every fiber in Mello screamed at him to refuse. "Sure." Obviously, he didn't give a fuck about his body fibers.

"Well, you were in it." Matt bit his lip for a second to hold down his chuckle, but continued. "And you were pretty damn hot."

"Am I not always?" Cocky. But still not as engaged in the conversation as the redhead wanted him to be.

"But of course. Very, very sexy. Although, there seemed to have been a change in our regular scenery." Still nothing. "We were lounging on a _hot, dry _beach." Oh, he took his sweet-ass time drawing out those adjectives.

Matt almost did a happy dance when Mello swiveled in his chair to give his full attention on his little lover. "Oh, really. How original." He scoffed.

"Yes, yes. I know. But it felt so real that when I woke up a few minutes ago, I realized how sweaty I got." Target locked. Ready to fire. "I feel all… sticky…"

_You don't even know what 'sticky' feels like yet- _Mello needed to control himself. Fast. Where was his damn chocolate when he really needed it?

Firing. "And still do… oh, well. I'll just change into new clothes I guess…" He slowly started to lift his shirt above the nest on his head.

_Control is good. Fibers are good. Chocolate is good. Walking away from Matt is good._

Mello made a beeline for Matt and sucked out all the air from the boy with a deep kiss.

_Fuck fibers._

Target acquired. New mission: smex.

* * *

It has been a while, huh?

WEEEELL not only is next chapter done, but it comes with a special surprise- BWAHAHAHA


End file.
